Smartphones or tablet terminals are commercially available from various companies, can be intuitively operated using a screen, and are being used by many users due to the high portability thereof.
Many users carry a smartphone or tablet terminal in a pocket or bag, and such a smartphone or tablet terminal is more likely to be damaged. The screen is often broken depending on the conditions.
To protect the screen of a smartphone or tablet terminal, there may be used a notebook case that includes a case that protects the rear surface of a terminal and a flip cover that extends from the case through a side surface of the terminal to the screen thereof to protect the screen.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a case for a portable information terminal wherein the portable information terminal has a flat shape and includes a touchscreen as a front portion thereof; the case includes a case body to which the side surfaces and rear surface of the portable information terminal are fitted and a protection cover on which the case body is mounted; the case body has, on the rear surface thereof, an immovable hook for mounting the case body on the protection cover; the protection cover has, on the inner surface thereof, a catch on which the hook is hung; and in the case body, the hook is disposed such that both ends of the hook are located in positions within ⅙ of the width of the case body from both side surfaces of the case body in a direction perpendicular to the direction in which the hook is hung.